Heretofore, the speed control servo vacuum bottle used in the regulation of the vehicle cruise control system has been mounted as a separate component on a bracket inside the engine compartment using conventional mounting means such as bracket screws or other fasteners. The present invention integrates a speed control servo vacuum reservoir into the battery tray structure to form a single battery tray assembly having increased structural integrity over prior battery tray designs and which provides an air-tight enclosure in which a consistent vacuum reference can be maintained.
Integration of components other than the speed control servo vacuum bottle into the battery tray structure has been disclosed in prior United States patents. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,327 issued Dec. 1, 1990 to Abujudom, II et al. discloses a plastic battery enclosure for an automotive vehicle whose structure incorporates a windshield washer reservoir, a radiator overflow reservoir, and an electrical component compartment. The '327 scheme attempts to insulate the vehicle battery from the engine's heat by establishing an air-flow path around the outside of the battery compartment. This air-flow path incorporates walls of the aforementioned reservoirs and compartments into a conduit system that encircles the battery. However, the prior art fails to disclose a battery tray design which integrates a speed control vacuum reservoir into the battery tray structure.
Therefore, it is the object of the present invention to provide a battery tray assembly in which a speed control vacuum reservoir is integrated into the battery tray to produce an assembly structure having fewer component parts but increased strength over prior battery trays and which provides the air-tight enclosure needed to maintain a consistent vacuum reference for operation of the speed control system.
A further object of the invention is to provide a single battery tray assembly whose overall dimensions require less engine compartment space and which takes less time to assemble and install on the vehicle than any prior battery tray and vacuum bottle arrangement.